leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lily of the Valley Conference
The Lily of the Valley Conference (Japanese: スズラン大会 Suzuran Conference) is the Sinnoh League general championship competition. All Pokémon Trainers who have earned eight Gym Badges from the Sinnoh region are eligible to enter. It is held annually on Lily of the Valley Island. Competing Trainers are housed in hotels in small villages similar to previous League locations. It took place from An Old Family Blend! to The Semi-Final Frontier!. It was the first League Conference where a connection was made between the tournament itself and the , which was stated by Lucian in The Elite Meet and Greet!. Although Elite Four members and s had appeared before that, it was during the that conference winners were revealed to earn the right to challenge the Elite Four and Champion. Competition Opening ceremonies Although they aren't shown in full detail, the opening ceremonies include a fireworks show and the lighting of the league torch. Rounds Screening rounds Although not shown, it is assumed that there are some sort of screening rounds as there were many Trainers seen registering for the competition in An Old Family Blend!, but not seen in the actual battle round match-ups shown later in the episode, an example being Jeffrey. Preliminary rounds The Top 64 Trainers preceded onto the actual tournament. The first three rounds feature three-on-three matches. The first two rounds are held in the three small arenas of the venue, while the Top 16 matches are held in the main arena. The battles take place on either a Rock, Grass, Water, or Ice field. When all three are unable to battle, the Trainer is knocked out of the tournament. Final rounds After shuffling the match-ups, the Top 8 Trainers then compete in the center arena in a series of Full Battles. When either Trainer has lost their six Pokémon, they are knocked out of the tournament. Beginning in this league, breaks were not given out to any of the Trainers whose three Pokémon were knocked out. Closing ceremonies Although they aren't shown in full detail, the closing ceremonies include a fireworks show, the league torch being extinguished, and Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia presenting the winner with a trophy. Known contestants Other participants Trainers here participated in the conference before the conference Ash entered. * Trivia * It was shown multiple times that the use of and Mythical Pokémon is allowed in this tournament, which may be a reference to the change in rules in the 2010 Video Game World Championships. However, the real-life championship's rules does not allow Mythical Pokémon, meaning that 's would not be permitted. * This is the final conference to date in which Charles Goodshow appears in. * This is the longest Pokémon League Conference to date, lasting eight episodes. * This is the only Pokémon League Conference in which places in the Top 4. Category:Sinnoh competitions Category:Pokémon League Conferences de:Sinnoh-Liga es:Torneo de la Liga de Sinnoh fr:Conférence de l'Île du Lys dans la Vallée it:Lega del Giglio della Valle ja:シンオウリーグ・スズラン大会 zh:铃兰大会